Un Inquebrantable Amor
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Blu y Perla están separados por su orgullo y no lo quieren dejar de lado, pero a pesar de las difíciles pruebas, descubrirán que lo que hay entre ellos dos es un amor irrompible." - Secuela de "Olvidar y Perdonar", no olviden Review


**Un Inquebrantable Amor**

* * *

Especial de San Valentín

Secuela de: "La Despedida" – "El Regalo Especial" – "Olvidar y Perdonar"

* * *

Bueno, otra vez comenzamos igual, esta noche era mucho más helada que la de hace unos días, no son pocos los que se entumen de frio o al menos eso creo, nuevamente mis dos hijas me pidieron dormir conmigo, yo accedí y ahora ambas están durmiendo plácidamente en mis alas. aunque ya son elevadas horas de la noche, sigo sin poder dormir en paz, el nerviosismo o mis pensamientos aumentan en el trascurso la madrugada.

No he vuelto con Perla, es muy pronto para eso. Si tan solo fue hace unos dos días cuando la salve de esos malditos pervertidos, ahora estamos en la clínica del santuario, el lugar donde nos conocimos, recuperándonos de nuestras heridas, íbamos a estar solos los dos pero nuestros hijos no se podían quedar abandonados en la selva, ni mucho menos con todo lo que sucedió.

Medito una y otra vez en mi encuentro con Perla, cuando la vi en navidad, creí que ella me miraba nada más como un obstáculo, luego empezó a decirme que necesitaba a alguien mejor, y hace solo unos días, me dijo que me amaba, no dejaba en pensar en mi y que daría cualquier cosa para estar conmigo.

La verdad es que no se qué decisión tomar, todavía tengo la intención de volver con Luna, pero supongo que ella no querrá volverme a ver, y supongo que Perla no volverá con Josh, o eso creo. En otras palabras, están todas las circunstancias para volver, a ser la familia perfecta, pero no estoy seguro de que eso. Aunque debo admitir que la idea me fascina, solo sigo pensando que ya nada va a ser como antes, ya no confió tanto en ella y creo que esa desconfianza no nos llevara por un buen camino. Tal vez aun siento algo de rencor por el hecho de que Perla me haya cambiado por otro, y digamos que en el día a día no podría dejar de pensar de que ella estuvo cuatro años en las alas de otro, por muy malo que fuera aun me siento algo celoso. No sé que pensara Perla acerca de mi relación, ni siquiera sabe que termine con Luna, tal vez eso lo pueda utilizar para ganar tiempo y así poder meditar las cosas con más calma. Se que le dije que era posible que fuéramos novios pero no le asegure nada, antes de nada había que recuperarse. Pero estoy tan confundido.

La noche se hace cada mes más fría, lo siento en mi cuerpo, no me hace ningún efecto, pero si a mis dos preciosas hijas, las veo acurrucándose mas y mas a causa de la temperatura, Anna quien está más cerca mío, me abraza con más fuerza para sentir mi calor, lo mismo hace Mady quien estaba detrás de Anna, estas son cosas pequeñas, sin embargo son hermosas para mi, este detalle me encanta, es como sentir el cariño de mis hijas en unos momentos, algo que extrañaba tanto. Y he decidido aprovechar todos esos instantes que pueda con mis hijos, aunque Leo y Mark se hacen los machos rudos y duermen solos, de seguro deben de estar muriéndose de frio.

De pronto escucho un sonido, un crujir en el piso que hace que me coloque en estado de alerta, miro de reojo y veo una sombra acercándose, gracias a la luz de la luna descubro que es Perla acercándose lentamente

-"¿Perla?" – murmuro despacio para no despertar a mis hijas

-"B…B…B…Blu…" – me dice tiritando – "t…t…t…tengo mucho… f…f…frio… ¿te m…m…molesta si duermo con u…u…ustedes?"

-"tranquila, no me molesta" – dije mientras hice un espacio en la cama para ella – "acuéstate"

Perla me muestra su hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de lo dañado que esta su cuerpo y que está llena de vendas y yesos, cualquiera diría que es horrible, pero yo se que lo que le sucedió no es culpa de ella, si no que fue por ese desgraciado que le hizo mucho daño, que solo he visto el físico, ni me imagino todo el daño psicológico que le habrá hecho a Perla en todo este tiempo, quizás eso explica el por qué Perla estaba tan distinta desde que me fui hace ya unos años atrás.

-"g…g…gracias" – me dice tímidamente mientras continuaba muerta de frio

Ella se acuesta detrás de Mady, Perla la abraza y yo trato de cubrirla con mis alas y las sabanas para que entre en calor, pero cuando mis alas la tocan, sentí que era como un hielo ¡estaba congelada!, tiritaba y se apegaba mucho para calentarse, yo abrace a las tres con más fuerza y con más cariño, Perla en tan solo unos instantes queda profundamente dormida, se ve tan tranquila y pacífica, me alegra verla así, al ver su cara por un buen rato, noto algo que me llama la atención, es como si fuera la primera vez que descansaba de verdad en mucho tiempo. Y creo que lo hare yo también, ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora que tengo a mis tres chicas favoritas en mis alas por fin puedo dormir tranquilo.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Un rayo de luz me llega directamente a la cara, lo que hace que me despierte, junto a mi lado espero tener abrazado a mis hijas, pero hay una gran sorpresa, ¡era Perla!

Estábamos los dos solos en la cama, y ella se aferraba muy fuerte a mí, tenía una de sus piernas entre medio de las mías, y su pico estaba apoyado en mi cuello y también sus alas me rodeaban para tener algo de calor, me sentí un poco incomodo, ¿habrá sido intención de ella? En ese entonces recuerdo a mis hijas, ellas ya no estaban, ¡de seguro andan detrás de esto!

De pronto escucho un bostezo, Perla se estaba despertando y no estaba notando nada a su alrededor, era como casi una sonámbula, ni siquiera se daba cuenta a quien abrazaba, de pronto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la incómoda situación. Se aparto inmediatamente de mi y miro hacia a otro lado, de seguro sentía mucha vergüenza

-"discúlpame… no quise incomodarte" – me dice

-"tranquila, no hay drama" – dije casi indiferente – "¿Dónde estarán Mady y Anna?"

-"no estoy segura" – comienza a recordar – "no recuerdo si iban a hacer algo hoy"

La puerta comienza a abrirse, y logro ver a Mady y a Anna ingresando con unas bandejas, en ellas había frutas, también jugos, chocolate caliente y unas galletas, de esas de las que me gustan, era un desayuno completo, solo para los cuatro

-"¡Papis!" – Dice Anna – "les trajimos el desayuno"

-"¿Cómo durmieron?" – pregunta Mady

-"pues… yo dormí bien" – dije

-"si, parece que al fin duermes tranquilo" – me responde Mady quien sabia sobre mis problemas de insomnio – "¿y tú, Mamá?" – dice mientras coloca la bandeja a los pies de la cama

-"pues yo dormí estupendo, muy calientita" – dice Perla

-"pues, ¿te gusto dormir con Papi?" – Dice Anna inocentemente – "digo, Mady y yo los dejamos solos para que durmieran como antes"

-"¡Anna!" – susurra Mady al oído de su hermana, al parecer algo ocultaban estas dos

-"¿Qué dije ahora?" – dice Anna sin entender nada

La verdad es que se armo un silencio incomodo, estaba más que claro que era Mady quien se estaba esforzando para que nosotros nos reconciliemos, pero era algo lógico, no iba a juzgarla si ella ha sufrido bastante por nuestra separación

-"¿Dónde están Leo y Mark?" – pregunte para cambiar de tema

-"pues, ellos fueron a hacer algún deporte desde muy temprano" – respondió Mady – "los veremos a la hora de almorzar"

-"de acuerdo… y oye ¿Cómo fue que organizaron todo esto?" – Dije mirando el desayuno – "digo, galletas, un chocolate caliente… algo no me cuadra"

-"pues… tenemos una amiga" – me dice Mady riéndose

-"déjame adivinar" – dije sospechosamente – "fue Linda ¿no es así?"

-"vaya, demasiado certero como adivinar" – me dice mi hija

-"pues, la verdad es que la única que sabe sobre mis gustos de humanos es Linda ¿Quién más?"

-"Mamá… ¿tú no los conocías?" – Pregunta Anna – "tal vez por eso Papi te dejo"

-"¡Anna!" – dijo Mady a su hermana, definitivamente estaba colocándonos a todos en una posición muy incómoda, claro, excepto a ella – "no digas mas locuras"

-"pero… quiero saber por qué Papi se fue antes de que yo naciera" – dijo Anna

-"¿no le has contado?" – le pregunte a Perla

-"pues… la verdad es que no" – me dice ella – "Blu no quiero traumar a nuestra hija con esa mala experiencia"

-"entonces cuando te preguntaban ¿Qué les decías?" – pregunte con curiosidad

-"solo le decía que te habías ido" – dijo Perla mirando con tristeza – "y nada más"

-"no te culpo" – dije –"supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"

-"entonces… ¿Papi tu también te casarías con Josh?" – dice Anna

-"¡Anna!" – Exclamamos los tres

-"yo solo decía…"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Después de un rato conversando, y de varios momentos incómodos gracias a Anna. Mady y su hermana menor nos dejaron solos ya que ellas iban a visitar a una tía, les ofrecí acompañarlas pero debido a mis heridas y mí ala rota no puedo volar y no sería más que un estorbo para ellas.

-"tengan mucho cuidado" – advierte Perla

-"si, no quiero preocuparme de mas" – agregue

-"tranquilo Papá, estaremos bien" – me dice Mady

Mady y Anna se retiran del habitad dejándolos solos a mí y a Perla, me levante y tome los restos de comida y la bandeja, y se la lleve a Tulio para que se encargara de eso, entonces regrese al nido, y Perla estaba perdida mirando el paisaje falso del habitad

-"¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" – me dice con nostalgia

-"¿cómo olvidarlo?… siempre que me estrangulan recuerdo este lugar" – dije haciendo referencia a la primera vez que vi a Perla

-"aun no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso" – me dice ella

-"oye, tranquila, tú eras así ¿no?" – Me argumente para subirle el ánimo

-"enserio todavía no logro convencerme como me aguantaste" – recuerda Perla – "digo, creo haber sido un poco dura algunas veces"

-"¿solo un poco? ¿Solo algunas veces?" – dije con ironía – "yo recuerdo todo, me golpeaste cuando te caíste en un cactus, con la excusa de que fue mi culpa, para cuando comenzamos a salir, me regañabas y me humillabas, para nuestra boda me utilizaste como ariete animal para abrir los regalos, para cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez me calvaste tan fuerte las garras en la espalda, que Tulio tuvo que colocarme Puntos… y creo que esta de mas mencionarte todos tus abusos cuando estuviste embarazada… y para qué hablar del parto ¿te menciono más?"

-"no gracias" – me dice Perla algo avergonzada – "¿Cómo fue que soportaste todo eso?"

-"bueno… porque te amaba mucho" – dije con alegría – "así era la Perla de quien me enamore"

En ese momento, pensé en un detalle interesante, si Perla me había golpeado y maltratado tantas veces ¿Por qué seguí con ella? De algún modo, esos golpes eran una manera de demostrar cariño, o al menos eso creo, no creo que esos golpes tuvieran la intención de hacerme daño. ¿Por qué no es igual a los machos? ¿Por qué cuando los machos agreden a las hembras es mal visto mientras que las hembras, en este caso Perla, había sido bastante agresiva conmigo? Es decir, yo nunca golpearía a Perla, quizás la hubiese mordido cuando jugábamos años atrás, pero nada más. Nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacerle daño. A pesar de que Perla es, o era de un carácter duro, rudo y salvaje, siempre la mire con delicadeza, siempre me imagine que ella era muy frágil y que había que tratarla con cuidado, es por eso que jamás la agredí, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra. Y es por eso que los machos no deben agredir a las hembras, a ellas no se les golpea, se las trata con cariño, se les respeta, se les cuida y hay que darles mucho amor. Para eso son las hembras.

-"sí, yo todavía recuerdo al Blu torpe" – me dice ella, yo ya estaba algo perdido en mis pensamientos

-"oye, yo sigo siendo muy torpe" – respondo

-"no… eres un Blu nuevo, mas decidido, mas fuerte, más valiente… mas protector" – Perla comienza a recordar algunas cosas – "ahora eres el que estaba en tu interior, el verdadero Blu"

-"no te entiendo" – dije algo perplejo

-"cuando me salvaste hace seis años, note algo en ti" – en mi mente estaba el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso – "eras un Blu distinto, un Blu…" – ella pensaba en algún buen argumento pero por lo visto no se le ocurrió ninguno – "bah, no lo puedo describir… pero cuando pude ver en tu interior, cuando me dijiste 'No podía dejarte ir… estamos encadenados Perla ¿lo olvidas?', note que esa era la ave que estaba atrapada en la torpe ave que estrangule"

-"vaya, recuerdas todo con lujo de detalles" – digo sorprendido

-"es difícil olvidar un momento tan mágico como ese" – me responde – "después de que aprendiste a volar me di cuenta de que esa ave seguía escondida en ti… volviste a ser el ave nerd de siempre, pero yo siempre estuve buscando esa parte de ti oculta… tiempo después la volví a ver… cuando fuimos padres, Blu… tú eras tan distinto con nuestros hijos, sacabas ese Blu interior, protector, fuerte y valiente, aunque apenas yo aparecía o siquiera me asomaba , y tu volvías a ser el de siempre…"

-"vaya… no tenía idea de eso" – respondí algo sorprendido por esa faceta mía que no recuerdo – "¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"no lo sé… supongo que nunca tuve una buena oportunidad" – dice ella – "además, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te tendría por tan poco tiempo… lo de las águilas…"

-"…nos pillo a todos de sorpresa" – termine la oración de Perla

-"si… esa fue la última vez que vi a ese tu escondido, persiguiendo a esa ave que podría haberte matado en segundos" – dice con emoción – "el Blu nerd jamás hubiera hecho eso"

-"si, pero no iba a quedarme de alas cruzadas mientras ese se llevaba a Mady"

-"y te atreviste a luchar contra dos de esas" – la miro con curiosidad, no recuerdo haberle contado eso – "fuiste bastante inteligente"

-"¿Cómo supiste eso?" – Pregunte con curiosidad – "no alcance a contarte lo que sucedió con las águilas"

-"por favor Blu, en la selva hay miles de aves, muchos vieron lo que hiciste" – me dice ella – "después de que te fueras, muchos hablaban de ti y de tu hazaña para hacerle frente a esas águilas norteamericanas, además Mady también me conto algunos detalles, como tu conversación en ingles"

-"bueno… eso lo hice para que Mady no se enterara de lo que me decían esas aves… ella… era demasiado pequeña"

-"si… después… después de todo ese tiempo… tu regresaste" – me dice ella – "de verdad siempre pensé de que jamás volverías, que te habías olvidado de nosotros, e incluso pensé que ya tenias otra familia"

-"nunca hubiera hecho eso Perla… no podría hacerles esa maldad"

-"bueno… yo me equivoque… Blu, lamento tanto haberte hecho eso"

Yo simplemente suspire

-"en ese entonces… fue que… conocí abiertamente tu Blu interior" – me dice ella con nerviosismo – "siempre quise poder hablar así contigo, frente a frente, una vez más con el Blu interior. Pero nunca me lo imagine que sería de esa forma"

-"¿Cómo?" – sigo sin saber de qué demonios me está hablando Perla

-"cuando notaste que yo estaba con Josh y que nuestros hijos estaban en peligro" – me dice recordándome cuando supe que ella estaba con otro en navidad – "note de inmediato que ese Blu surgió de nuevo… solo que esta vez fue en contra mía… no me esperaba eso, pero tú no te tardaste ni un minuto y ya sabías que nuestros hijos estaban mal, yo en cambio había estado casada con el cuatro años y no me había dado cuenta…"

Hubo un silencio, yo no quería decir nada hasta entonces

-"siempre pensé que jamás ese tu interior me haría algo" – me dice ella – "pero cuando discutimos tu me mirabas como si yo fuera tu enemigo… fue cuando sentí miedo, porque sabía de lo que eras capaz por tus seres queridos, en este caso nuestros hijos"

-"recuerdas que antes de que yo me fuera, nunca discutíamos" – le dije

Ella sonríe, me mira con ternura y me contagia su alegría

-"si… ¿Cómo olvidar eso?" – Dijo ella

-"era porque estábamos tan conectados que no teníamos esa necesidad… claro, de vez en cuando discutíamos por cosas pequeñas"

-"como cuando si querías ir a donde Linda" – me dice ella sonriente

-"o cuando tú me querías llevar con tus padres"

Ambos nos reímos, luego viene un silencio acompañado de varias sonrisas causadas por los bonitos recuerdo que teníamos

-"ni te imaginas de cuantas cosas me arrepiento" – ella me toma de una de mis alas y me mira directamente a los ojos – "hubo tantas cosas que no te dije… y que quiero decírtelas"

-"bueno… soy todo oídos"

De pronto apareció Tulio para hacernos unos chequeos médicos. No pudimos terminar la conversación.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, Mady y Anna vuelven, Tulio y Linda preparan el almuerzo para la familia, en eso llegan Mark y Leo exhaustos por el entrenamiento, Por un momento, Blu comenzó a juguetear con Anna y los muchachos, mientras que Mady aprovecho ese instante para conversar con su madre

-"¿y Bien?... ¿Cómo esta su reconciliación?" – pregunta Mady

-"pues… no sé cómo decirlo" – responde Perla

-"¿Qué pasa ahora?" – Dice Mady molesta – "se supone que está todo listo para que ustedes vuelvan"

-"sí, yo también quiero lo mismo, pero tu padre es… no lo sé"

-"¿Qué pasa con Papá?"

-"creo que le he lastimado mucho su orgullo" – dijo Perla – "no creo que sea imposible, pero si va a tomar tiempo"

-"bueno, al menos te será mas fácil de lo que tenias planeado"

Perla miro a Mady con una cara curiosa

-"bah, ¿no me digas que ya lo olvidaste?" – Dijo Mady – "te ibas a escapar con Papá"

-"ah, eso… bueno ¿Por qué dices que es más fácil?"

-"porque no tendrás que escaparte, además, no estábamos seguras si Papá iba aceptar eso" – dice Mady – "recuerda lo que paso cuando se lo propusiste"

-"pero recuerda que tu padre estaba hecho una furia"

-"sí, eso es cierto…" – dijo Mady – "¿y has pensado en su novia?"

-"¡su novia!" – Exclama Perla – "se me había olvidado"

-"mi Papá me dijo que la amaba"

-"¿la ama?" – Pregunto Perla algo decepcionada – "¿en serio te dijo eso?"

-"si, dijo que era su compañera perfecta, ella le ayudaba en todos sus problemas, y lo consolaba"

-"bah, que extraño… no la he visto que Blu se haya juntado con ella en estos días"

-"de seguro no se ha enterado de lo que sucedió con Josh"

-"debe de estar preocupada y te apuesto lo que quieras de que lo debe andar buscando"

-"uff Mamá, esto ya se puso complicado, ahora tienes competencia"

-"seme sincera Mady… ¿Cómo es ella?" – dijo Perla mientras le pedía a su hija detalles de la novia de Blu

-"pues… es blanca entera, una guacamaya albina, esbelta, guapa con unos bonitos ojos y déjame decirte que es más joven que Papá"

-"maldición… esto está mal" – dijo Perla algo triste – "de seguro no soy competencia contra ella"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"pues, ¡mírame!... mis arrugas, mis plumas y fíjate lo gastado que tengo el pico, ya perdí mi belleza juvenil"

-"pero Mamá, si tu eres hermosa"

-"pero no puedo competir con esa Luna, además mira todas las heridas que tengo"

-"eso no fue tu culpa, y descuida, eso sanara" – dijo Mady – "además… ¿desde cuándo a Papá le interesa el físico?"

-"pues, en general los machos buscan hembras hermosas"

-"pero Mamá, el no te va a cambiar por ella, además tú fuiste su primer amor, tienes cuatro hijos con él, incluyéndome a mi… no creo que sea tan tonto como para dejarte ir"

Perla se quedo pensando, pero aun así no se convencía

-"y otra cosa mas ¿Qué sabes de la relación de él y su novia?" – pregunto Perla muy interesada

-"pues, que comen mucho, salen mucho… una vez los vi bailando, y creo que en las noches que nosotros no estamos, ellos la pasan juntos y duermen… lo sé porque un día fui a la casa de Papá y los vi acostados"

-"tú crees que él y ella hayan… ya sabes"

-"¿y eso que importa?"

-"pues… ¡mucho!, digo, eso es algo importante, conozco a Blu, el no se acostaría con cualquiera"

-"pues… yo creo que si se acostaron" – dice Mady y nota la tristeza de su Madre – "lo siento Mamá"

Perla miro al suelo algo triste, y derrotada

-"de seguro no quiere dejar a su novia… aunque se lo proponga"

-"pero Mamá, no te rindas tan fácilmente"

-"Mady, esto ya era difícil con tu Padre soltero… ¡imagínate lo complicado que sería si él está en una relación!"

-"yo creo que estas exagerando"

-"¿tú lo piensas así?... de seguro ella debe ser excelente en la cama"

-"¿eso importa?"

-"más de lo que crees"

-"vaya, nunca me imagine que el sexo en las parejas fuera tan importante"

-"pff Mady, no tienes idea"

-"de acuerdo, no nos desviemos del plan" – dice Mady sin rodeos – "nuestro objetivo es que vuelvas con Papá, a si que no seas tan pesimista y debes reconquistar su corazón"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"pues, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no?" – Dice Mady – "Mamá, tu lo conoces Bien, me hablaste de mi Papá por años… debes saber sus puntos débiles, románticamente hablando claro"

-"mmm, tienes razón"

-"bien… acá esta el almuerzo" – dijo Linda llegando al habitad con una bandeja llena de ricos alimentos de todo tipo, todos se acercaron y se pusieron a comer, Linda miro con ternura como la familia de su mejor amigo estaba reunida otra vez, y saco una foto para recordar el buen momento

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Estaba acostado con mis hijas y Perla, como todos pensaron que esa noche seria igual de fría que la anterior, las niñas insistieron que Perla durmiera con nosotros, esta acepto y los cuatro continuamos durmiendo juntos, ya eran las altas horas de la noche, cuando sentí que la cama se movía, era Perla quien se estaba levantando, intente dormir nuevamente pero mi insomnio regreso de la nada, era como si apareciera justo cuando Perla no estaba, en fin, como me quede mirando hacia el techo, escuchando cualquier sonido que se emitiera en el silencioso habitad, pensando de nuevo en miles de cosas antes de dormir, pero de pronto, escucho sollozos, y también un llanto ahogado, debí suponer que eran de Perla, a si que con mucho cuidado me levante para que mis hijas no se despierten y luego voy a acompañar a mi ex esposa, también recuerdo que tenía "la joya de la selva" en mi poder, a si que la tome conmigo para entregárselo a su dueña

Me levanto y salgo del nido, y logro ver a Perla quien posaba en una rama, se estremecía y no paraba de llorar, aunque se esforzaba al máximo para que nadie se diera cuenta, me acerco lentamente a ella por la espalda, hasta que nota mi presencia.

-"¡Blu!" – Exclama mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas muy apresuradamente – "lo siento, no quise despertarte"

-"tranquila, ya me acostumbre a no dormir" – digo mientras me coloco al lado de ella – "¿estás bien?"

-"emmm si" – me dice mientras camina hacia el nido – "no pasa nada, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a acostar?" – trata de cambiarme el tema

-"te conozco" – dije mientras le tome una de sus alas – "sé que no estás bien Perla"

-"pues, no es así" – me dice molesta – "estoy bien"

-"Perla, quieres hacerme un favor" – digo mientras le señalo el interior del habitad – "¿ves eso?"

-"¿Qué?" – me dice mientras busca que mirar

Mientras, sin que se dé cuenta, me coloco detrás de ella y pongo cuidadosamente sobre su cuello la "joya de la selva" que le regale en navidad, cuando Perla ve esto, su cara comienza a irradiar felicidad, como si hubiera recuperado un tesoro perdido

-"wow Blu… pensé que lo había perdido" – me dice ella contenta mientras juguetea con el collar

-"pues, tu lo tenias cuando lo encontré"

Perla suspira

-"¿quieres saber algo sobre esto?" – Me dice ella pero cambia de idea – "no, no te interesara… es una historia muy estúpida, mejor vayamos a dormir"

-"pero espérame, quiero saber" – la interrumpo

-"¿de verdad?" – me dice ella

-"por supuesto"

-"bueno… esa noche, después de que fuiste a dejar a los niños" – dice ella – "tenía algo planeado…"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

-"ya estoy bien Mady" – dice Perla después de llorar un rato

-"oye… no es justo lo que Papá te dijo" – dice Mady recordando cuando Blu le dijo a su madre que la odiaba

-"pero me lo merezco"

-"no mamá, no te mereces eso"

-"pues… tu Padre tiene razón en algo" – dice Perla mientras se levanta firmemente

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – pregunta Mady

-"voy a dejar a Josh"

* * *

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-"¿de verdad ibas a hacer eso?" – pregunte algo perplejo

-"pues… si, ya estaba harta de todos los abusos de el"

-"y dime… ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer después?"

-"tenía pensado…" – Perla se sonroja un poco – "pues… tenía pensado ir contigo, pero aunque tú te negaras, por ultimo me iría a vivir sola, no iba a permitir que otro me hiciera daño una vez mas"

Lanzo una sonrisa y una pequeña carcajada

-"¿Qué dije ahora?" – me pregunta Perla después de contagiarse un poco de mi risa

-"pues… eso suena a como la Perla que conozco" – dije admirando su valor al tomar esa decisión

-"sabes… antes de que llegaras estaba ciega, no quería ver la realidad de las cosas que sucedían. Pero cuando apareciste" – me cuenta Perla con mucha tranquilidad – "comencé a razonar, y me di cuenta de que tenias razón en todo"

Luego vuelve a juguetear con su collar

-"guarde esto como un símbolo… con esto tome la decisión de que me esforzaría por ser la Perla de antes" – continua ella energéticamente

Volví a sonreír, esto me enorgullece bastante

-"y así… tal vez, tu ya no me odiarías" – me dice mirando hacia abajo – "créeme… tu aprobación me importaba bastante, si volvía a ser la de antes… yo iba a poder sentirme segura de mi misma"

-"me alegra bastante escuchar eso" – digo – "y dime… ¿tienes todavía eso en mente?"

-"¡por supuesto que sí!" – me dice con energía

Pues, sin pensarlo dos veces, le di un fuerte abrazo, algo que la sorprendió mucho a ella, ya que no creo que esperara eso

-"me enorgulleces" – dije mientras la abrazaba – "¡esa es la Perla que me gusta ver!"

-"gracias Blu" – me dice ella con la voz un poco quebrada – "gracias por todo esto" – dice ella correspondiéndome el abrazo

Después de un momento, nos separamos y ella vuelve a juguetear con su pendiente

-"sabes, este también tenía otro significado" – dice ella – "pero este sí que era absurdo"

-"¿Cuál?" – pregunte inocentemente

-"pues, cuando Josh… Josh me golpeaba, yo siempre pensé que nunca tendría escapatoria, y que debía dejarme que me golpeara, para que no les hiciera daño a los niños. fueron muchas veces que pensé así" – me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos – "pero esta vez… yo tenía una esperanza, tenía la ridícula idea… de que tu… me salvarías, que aparecerías y que lo detuvieras ,como dicen los humanos, como un caballero montado es su corcel blanco "

La miro impactado, quedo atónito por cada palabra que me dice

-"y así lo hiciste Blu…" – me dice ella muy contenta – "me salvaste"

-"oye, no me iba a quedar de alas cruzadas mientras sabia que estabas sufriendo" – dije – "una vez… te prometí que te protegería, no he olvidado eso Perla"

-"Yo tampoco" – me dice ella, después de un momento de completo silencio, ella se me acerca y se apoya en mí, me toma de un ala y me dirige hacia el interior del nido – "oye, hace frio… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir?"

-"de acuerdo" – dije mientras me fui con Perla a dormir

Cuando llegamos a la cama, vimos que Mady y Anna estaban acostadas en una esquina, dejándonos solo un espacio pequeño para nosotros dos, en pocas palabras, tendría que dormir muy apegado a Perla, pero ella no se preocupa de eso y se me adelanta, y se acuesta al lado de Anna, y yo sin quedarme otra opción me acosté detrás de Perla, ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla, y me deseo buenas noches, yo hice lo mismo, poco a poco comenzamos a dormir más apegados, tanto así que ella coloco sus alas sobre las mías y se iba cubriendo con ellas, de un momento a otro comencé a acariciarla y ella se apoyo en mi, girando nuevamente su cabeza para morder suavemente el cuello mientras yo le di un beso en la mejilla, luego se quedo dormida y Yo por mi parte, no había dormido tan bien desde hace años

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Estaba acostada, sentía su calor, sentía su fuerza, y también sentía su cariño, yo estaba muy apegada a él, me aferre lo mas que pude, en esta posición se me viene a la mente tantos hermosos recuerdos, cuando yo solía ser su esposa, el cariño y el amor que él me dio me hicieron la hembra más feliz de Rio, y después de tanto tiempo. Tantas cosas que han pasado, no muy agradables que digamos, pero aquí estoy junto al Macho a quien amo, mi querido Blu. Siento su respiración, puedo oler su aroma, y también puedo presenciar su alma, tan buena, pura. No sé porque se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de que encontraría a alguien como él, tal vez lo haya, pero Josh no lo era. El era tan frio, tan distante, tan superficial, de seguro solo se caso conmigo para poder presumir, siempre lo hacía, ni siquiera estoy segura de que alguna vez me amo, ni siquiera me miraba cuando hacíamos el amor, es más, nunca lo hicimos, lo que hacíamos era tener simplemente sexo, sin emociones, sin sentimientos, ahora me siento como una verdadera prostituta, alguien a quien solo utilizaron para adornar la casa y satisfacer sus deseos. Ni siquiera me gustaba hacerlo con él, era tan bruto y me forzaba a hacer cosas que no me agradaron para nada.

Ahora comienzo a morder el cuello de Blu, recuerdo que eso lo volvía loco, y ahora sucede igual, comienza a reírse y a seguir durmiendo, es tan lindo y tan tierno. Blu ha sido, hasta ahora lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no solo por que ha sido mi único novio que es de mi especie, y que ha sido el único capaz de darme hijos. Si no que también llego a ser muy especial, no por nada acepte casarme con él, ahora recuerdo el porqué me case después de que se marchara. Dejo un vacio muy grande en mi, y quería llenarlo, de alguna forma, pero quería hacerlo, y supongo que las decisiones apresuradas, dan resultados no deseados. Y así fue, sufrí tres años casada con Josh, ahora que lo recuerdo, si iba a separarme de él hace mucho tiempo, pero le tenía miedo a dos cosas, si me separaba de Josh, iba a volver a estar sola, y nuevamente podría cometer otra idiotez, y luego llego mi otro temor, Josh comenzó a golpearme, poco a poco fui moldeando mi actitud ante esas acciones para no volver a ser golpeada, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso, entonces cuando Blu me dijo que yo había cambiado, me di cuenta de que era así, es decir, yo nunca hubiese aguantado que alguien me hubiese golpeado, eso jamás, pero lo hice.

Pero si no hubiera sido por Blu, de seguro ahora estaría muy mal e inclusive muerta, es decir ¿Por qué Josh me aposto? ¿Qué me hubiesen hecho sus amigos?, de seguro no eran muy distintos a él. Blu no solo me salvo esa noche, sino que también hizo darme cuenta de mi situación, durante mucho tiempo mis hijos me insistían pero yo simplemente me dejaba pasar a llevar.

Me aferro más fuerte a tu pecho, faltan tan solo unos días antes de que de que salgamos de aquí, y no quiero eso, porque sé que una vez afuera, tenga que separarme de ti, y no quiero eso. Sé que tú tienes otra vida, una novia de seguro a quien amas, me gustaría darle las felicitaciones a ella por tener la atención de alguien como tú, y también le diría que no fuera tan tonta como yo como para dejarte ir, pero si lo hace, no dudare en buscarte.

De acuerdo Perla, solo te quedan un par de días, un par de días para que recuperes su corazón, anoche conversamos tarde, y jugueteamos antes de irnos a dormir, eso es un avance, solo debo idear un plan para que todo salga bien, aunque sea algo forzoso.

Pero estoy confundida, ¿si la amas tanto a ella, porque estas acostado ahora conmigo?, también me hace dudar de su razón por la cual me salvo, esa noche me dijo que me odiaba, yo también me odio, pero el después dijo que eso no era cierto. ¿Cuáles serán tus sentimientos por mí? Veo que me tienes mucho cariño, pero ¿será como antes, o solo me tienes lastima?

Piensas mucho Perla, mejor debería aprovechar todo esta intimidad que tengo con Blu, tal vez todas mis respuestas se responderán solas.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente, y veo a Perla descansando en mi pecho, esto me trae tantos recuerdos sobre nuestro tiempo cuando fuimos pareja. No me cabe duda que aun siento algo por ella, ¿será que me estoy enamorando? O ¿mejor dicho re-enamorando?, puede ser. Pero… ¿ella también sienta lo mismo?, digo, quiero estar seguro de que ella no me vuelva a ser infiel. ¿Y si tal vez solo esta desesperada?, de acuerdo, solo lo voy a intentar, pero nada apresurado, iré muy lentamente.

Veo una nota que esta sobre la cama, es de Mady, en ella dice que ella junto a sus hermanos iban a juntarse con sus abuelos, y que eso les tomaría todo el día. Lo que quiere decir que nosotros dos estaremos solos.

Comienzo a admirarla, a acariciarla, pasan unos momentos y La veo abrir sus ojos, y ella me sonríe

-"buenos días… Blu"

-"buenos días" – dije – "¿Cómo dormiste?"

-"muy bien… muy cómoda" – me dice acariciándome el cuello con el pico, luego comienza a darme algunos mordiscos, ¡maldita sea!, ese es mi punto débil, al parecer lo recuerda muy bien – "¿y tú?"

-"pues, también dormí Bien" – digo con calma -"…y esto me trae recuerdos"

-"¿de cuándo éramos pareja?"

-"ehhh si" – dije algo nervioso

-"a mí también me trae recuerdos" – dice ella con emoción – "tantas veces que soñé con revivirlos, y acá estamos ¿no te gustaría…?"

-"este…" – no pude seguir hablando

Perla me miraba fijamente a los ojos, nos perdimos en la mirada, como cuando bailamos en el club de samba, y al igual que esa vez, nos acercamos, mas y mas a medida que trascurrían los segundos, nuestros picos estaban por entrar en contactos, muy lentamente, ella cierra los ojos y se acerca a mí, apega su pecho al mío, sus alas me toman por el cuello. Hasta que finalmente, su pico con el mío entraron en contacto, aunque no fue un beso precisamente, ella me acariciaba con su pico, trataba de llegar a mi boca, yo lo único que hacía era seguir frotando mi pico con el de ella. Hasta que finalmente, nuestras bocas se unen, comienza con un suave beso, luego uno más cariñoso, luego uno más romántico, y poco a poco se va trasformando en uno apasionado. Ella introduce su lengua a mi boca, yo hago igual, su lengua hace un baile dentro de mi boca, mientras que yo trato de llegar más profundo. Después de unos momentos, y después de compartir mucha saliva, nos separamos debido a la falta de oxigeno. Entre nosotros queda un hilo de saliva, lo limpie rápidamente, para evitar pasar vergüenza, pero al parecer Perla estaba disfrutándolo.

Hay un silencio entre nosotros dos, estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer. Comienzo a mirar hacia otro lado, intentando no desviar la mirada, ella se acerca y me abraza muy fuerte.

-"lo siento Blu… no quise" – me dice ella pero la interrumpo

-"no Perla, perdóname tú… yo… esto… tú… eso" – dije muy nervioso, ya ni sabía lo que decía

Pasan unos momentos, me separo de Perla, me levanto de la cama y me dispongo a salir.

-"necesito tiempo a solas" – digo – "iré a dar un paseo… para… para… para meditar las cosas"

-"emmm de acuerdo" – me dice ella

Salgo del nido, comencé a dar vueltas pero no contento con eso salgo del habitad artificial y me doy algunas vueltas por la clínica, pero aun así no logro distraerme lo suficiente, salgo de la clínica, y me voy, lo más lejos que pude.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla estaba sola en el habitad, estaba sentada en el nido, miraba hacia la laguna artificial, pensaba en los últimos minutos que estaba junto a Blu, no sabía si lo que había sucedido era bueno o era malo, pero de lo que si estaba ansiosa, era de que Blu regresara. Ya habían pasado casi ocho horas desde que Blu se fue.

Escucho un sonido, esperanzada en que fuera Blu, se apresuro en recibirlo, pero el recién llegado no era él, ni Tulio, ni Linda, tampoco era alguno de sus hijos. Perla miro con curiosidad. La recién llegada era una guacamaya albina, completamente blanca, a excepción de su pico, sus garras y sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-"hola" – dijo la guacamaya – "tú debes ser Perla"

-"¿y tú eres?" – pregunto Perla, aunque ya sabía de quien se trataba

-"mi nombre es Luna" – se presento ella

-"¿y qué haces por aquí?"

-"pues, en esta clínica me trato mis problemas de Bipolaridad" – dijo ella – "eso me ha traído ya varios problemas, en fin, supe que acá esta Blu ¿no es así?"

-"si…" – dijo Perla

-"estupendo, tengo algo que conversar con el" – dijo Luna – "¡Blu!... ¡¿Dónde estás cariño?!" – grito hacia el nido para llamar la atención del guacamayo azul

-"el no está ahora, fue a dar un paseo" – dijo

-"bueno, entonces iré a Buscarlo ¿A dónde fue?"

-"no estoy segura"

-"vaya, podría perder todo el día si salgo a buscarlo"

-"eso me gustaría" – pensó Perla

-"entonces lo espero acá" – continuo Luna – "no te molesta ¿cierto?"

-"no, para nada" – mintió

Luna tomo asiento junto a Perla, ambas se quedaron allí en completo silencio

-"oye… solo por curiosidad" – dijo Perla rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos – "¿Qué quieres hablar con Blu?"

-"pues, nada en especial" – dijo Luna, de una manera muy amistosa – "solo quería ver como estaba y aclarar lo que sucedió el otro día"

-"¿aclarar?"

-"si, tranquila, son cosas sin importancia" – luego Luna se dio cuenta de que Perla estaba mal herida, si bien las heridas estaban en proceso de cicatrización y ya casi eran invisibles. Pero como dije 'casi' – "¿y a ti que te sucedió?"

-"pues…" – Perla no quería mencionar lo que le había sucedido, ni mucho menos a su supuesta 'rival'

-"déjame adivinar… ¿heridas de pasión?"

Perla lo único que hizo fue suspirar y asentir con la cabeza

-"un momento… ¿a sí que por eso estas aquí igual que Blu?" – Pregunto Luna – "digo, todo el mundo hablan de ustedes, pero nunca creí que se tratara de ti y de el"

-"¿Cómo es eso de que todos hablan?"

-"pues, en la clínica decían que llego un macho que había rescatado a una hembra mal herida… y que la salvo, y ya sabes el resto" – dijo Luna – "también hablaban de que el macho dejo en un estado lamentable a los atacantes, lo admiran por enfrentarse a tres"

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-"bueno, los atacantes están en la clínica"

-"¿Josh esta acá?" – pregunto Perla

-"un momento ¿acaso no es Josh tu esposo?" – pregunto Luna

-"¿lo conoces?"

-"pues… Blu me conto un poco" – dijo ella – "y además fuimos novios tiempo atrás"

-"¿tú y Josh Fueron novios?... ¿hace cuanto?" – Perla estaba completamente Perpleja

-"pues, hace ya tiempo atrás" – dijo ella recordando – "debió ser hace más o menos un año atrás"

-"¡¿UN AÑO ATRÁS?!"

-"si" – dice ella – "¿Por qué tan exaltada?"

-"el está casado conmigo desde hace tres años" – exclamo Perla

-"oye, si te sirve de consuelo" – dijo ella – "a mí no me caía bien, y nuestra relación habrá durado un mes, además lo deje por que se metía con otras hembras"

-"¡¿MAS HEMBRAS?!" – Dijo Perla mucho más molesta – "ese maldito hijo de puta… me fue infiel, y quizás con cuantas"

-"tiene fama de mujeriego" – agrego

-"¿y cómo es que lo sabes?"

-"todo el mundo lo sabe, me sorprende de que tu no supieras"

Perla se sintió bastante mal, no solo había estado con un macho agresivo y abusador, sino también con uno que nunca la quiso, y la cambiaba periódicamente por otras hembras

-"sabes… se me está haciendo tarde, iré a ver si Blu está por allí" – dijo Luna – "cuídate Perla, nos vemos"

Luna se fue del habitad artificial

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Piensa Blu, Piensa. ¿Volver con Perla? El beso estuvo rico, no lo niego. Pero ¿de veras quieres eso?, la verdad es que no me decido. Llegue a Rio con la intención de volver con ella. Pero luego sucedió todo esto de que ella se caso. Me sentí muy mal después de eso. Creí que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo, hasta que conocí a Luna, no es que este desesperado por ella, pero por lo menos aprendí de que Perla no es la única hembra que puede hacerme feliz, quizás estaba algo desacostumbrado a Luna pero creo que si le hubiera dado más tiempo, de seguro no me importaría para nada mi ex esposa. Pero la realidad es distinta, Luna se había ido, y yo ya estoy algo viejo como para buscar una nueva pareja, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿irme con Perla?, y si tan solo le doy una oportunidad, ella se ve que quiere cambiar, a ser la de antes. Pero nunca le asegure nada acerca de nosotros. Estoy tan confundido, esto me está estresando, ya son más de ocho horas donde he pensando una y otra vez las cosas, no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo. Tal vez necesite…

Veo algo que interrumpe todos mis pensamientos, es Luna, quien al verme se coloca contenta y se acerca lo suficiente como para darme un fuerte abrazo

-"¡Blu!" – Exclama

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Eso no va a suceder, digo, ¿Blu volvería con Luna?, que chica tan desagradable, ¿para qué vino hasta acá y decirme más cosas feas de Josh? ¿Qué intención tenia?, creo que no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de que quiero volver con Blu, después de todo, era muy amable conmigo. Pero aun así la detesto.

Pero Blu, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si vuelves con Luna de seguro me destrozaras el corazón, digo, estaré sola de nuevo, y lo peor es que el chico de mis sueños se la pasa de maravilla junto a su novia.

Pero Perla, no pierdas las esperanzas, hace un rato te besaste con él, el beso fue rico, y ayer dormimos de maravilla, cuando era de noche estabas muy interesado en mi, y nos acariciamos. Eso significo algo ¿no? Digo ¿significo algo para ti?

Blu, por favor, fui tu esposa, estoy dispuesta a serlo de nuevo, y envejecer a tu lado, ser feliz, quizás tener más hijos, cumplir nuestros sueños que dejamos en el olvido hace ya varios años. Pero que nunca quise dejar de lado, solo necesito una oportunidad.

No puedo dejar que esa Luna se me adelante

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"y… ¿Qué me dices?" – me dice Luna apegándose mucho a mi – "¿me perdonas?"

-"es que Luna… la cosa no es tan fácil" – le digo

He estado hablando más o menos una media hora hablando con Luna, ella me estaba explicando que sufría de Bipolaridad, y que Tulio le estaba haciendo un tratamiento para controlarlo, también me dice que está muy arrepentida y que quiere que la perdone, y también que seamos novios nuevamente, confundiéndome mucho más de lo que estoy.

-"pero Blu, ya te expliqué todo, hasta te mostré la ficha médica" – me insiste – "yo sufro de Bipolaridad aguda, a veces hago cosas sin sentido, como lo hice cuando dijiste que Perla te amaba, solo me dio un poco de celos y ¡BAM! Estalle"

-"pero ¿si te vuelve a ocurrir?" – pregunto

-"Blu, estoy tomando medicamentos, además, me coloco un poco sensible después de hacer el amor" – me responde ella algo seductora – "por favor, no quiero perder al mejor novio que he tenido… ¿me perdonas?" – me dice mientras me abraza

-"bueno, si tienes un problema de Bipolaridad, no tengo que perdonarte" – dije – "no es tu culpa, y te apoyo…"

-"ohh Blu, esto es fantástico ¡gracias!" – Exclama Luna feliz mientras me da un fuerte abrazo, aunque casi me estrangula con la fuerza que aplico – "entonces… ¿novios de nuevo?" – dijo ella y ambos nos sonrojamos

Estaba en una encrucijada, Luna no podía llegar en peor momento, cuando yo ya estoy tan confundido, no estaba seguro de nada, ni de nadie.

-"vamos, no te hagas de rogar" – dijo ella acercándose mas y mas – "ya te pedí disculpas, no hagas las cosas más difícil, además, yo se que quieres"

-"Luna, es que yo…" – alcanzo a decir pero se acerca demasiado a mí, toma mi pico y lo junta con el de ella, y nos damos un apasionado beso, yo simplemente me deje llevar

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"no… no… ¡NO!" – Sollozaba Perla una y otra vez – "¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?"

Perla estaba llorando en su nido, en el habitad artificial, momentos antes estaba caminando por los pasillos hasta que encontró a Blu conversando con Luna, después de observarlos un rato, ella vio como se besaban intensamente, no pudo aguantar la pena y el dolor, a si que se fue llorando hasta allí.

Perla pensaba mil cosas a la vez, se culpaba de lo que había sucedió, Blu la debería de estar besando a ella, no a esa desagradable Luna. Claro, Blu la prefería a Luna en vez de que a ella, ¿por qué? ¿Qué la hacía tan especial?, ella se daba mil vueltas en su cama, pensaba una y otra vez en sus errores, y de que lamentablemente ella ahora los estaba pagando.

Acto seguido, Perla se acurruco en el nido, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"¡detente Luna!" – dijo Blu mientras se separaba de la guacamaya albina

-"pero ¿Qué pasa Blu?"

-"es que ahora no es el mejor momento para esto"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"estoy muy confundido, no puedo pensar bien las cosas" – dijo Blu mientras se sentaba – "últimamente he tenido una crisis emocional muy fuerte, ya no estoy seguro de nada"

Luna tomo asiento al lado de Blu

-"me han pasado muchas cosas, y mi cabeza ya no da más" – dijo algo molesto, no con Luna únicamente, si no que con todo – "nada de esto me hubiera pasado si no me hubieras dejado esa noche"

-"Blu, ya te dije que no fue mi intención"

-"lo sé Luna, pero necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas" – respondió Blu

-"de acuerdo, te daré el tiempo que necesites"

-"oye, yo no te estoy diciendo de que no nos podemos ver, solo te pido que vayamos más despacio"

-"de acuerdo, olvide que tu también podías estar afectado con todo esto"

-"además, todavía me estoy recuperando de mis heridas, ni siquiera puedo volar"

-"oye, ¿y qué tal si vienes a mi casa a recuperarte?" – Propuso Luna – "yo no tendría problema"

-"si, me parece buena idea…" – dijo Blu – "pero no puedo dejar sola a Perla… ella está más afectada que yo, y me temo que si la dejo sola, algo puede ocurrirle"

-"¿no me digas que ya te acostaste con esa?" – dijo Luna molesta

-"oye, ya empezamos con los celos" – dijo malhumorado

-"de acuerdo" – dijo a regañadientes – "¿pero me prometes que no me engañaras?"

Blu asintió, le dijo a Luna que estaba cansado y que iría a dormir, se despidieron y él se fue hacia el habitad artificial

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

¿En qué lio me he metido ahora?

¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Luna de seguro cree que me iré con ella apenas me sane, pero ¿y qué hay de Perla? Bueno, ella tendrá que entender, después de todo, entre nosotros dos lo único que hubo fue un beso, seco y sin emociones, eso fue, nada mas ¿para qué tantos problemas Blu?, Bien, entonces repacemos el plan, me sano de aquí, y me voy con Luna, parece bien, creo que Perla lo entenderá. Además nadie dijo que iba a volver con ella

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blu llego al habitad, estaba oscuro, él pensaba que al llegar vería más alegría en el sitio, esperaba que lo recibieran sus hijos pero al parecer todavía no habían llegado. Va hacia el nido, y al llegar ve un lugar apagado y sin vida, no pareciera que nadie estuviese allí.

Blu se preocupo por Perla, no apreciara que estuviese allí, fue a la habitación, y al llegar la vio tendida sobre la cama, se cubría ella misma con sus alas, y de lejos se escuchaban sus llantos ahogados.

-"Perla… ¿Qué te paso?" – dijo Blu preocupado mientras se acercaba – "¿Estás bien?"

-"si estoy bien" – grito ella muy molesta, Blu se acerco y comenzó a acariciarla – "¡NO TE ACERQUES!... ¡NO ME TOQUES!" – este accedió y se alejo de ella

-"pero Perla ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?" – dijo Blu ya mas sorprendido

-"¿Qué me sucede?" – Dijo ella irónicamente – "no me sucede nada, estoy completamente bien"

-"¿a si? Y dime… ¿para que gritas como una loca?" – dijo algo mas molesto

-"pues, porque estoy Loca, y lo admito, ¿qué me harás?" – dijo ella irónicamente

-"en serio, dime ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

-"no me pasa nada, y no necesito que me tengas lastima y que me quieras por caridad"

-"¿Qué dijiste?" – Pregunto Blu confundido – "no te entiendo"

-"es eso Blu, nunca entiendes nada"

-"tal vez es porque tú no sabes explicarte bien"

Perla se acaricio las sienes y tomo asiento, Blu trato de dialogar con ella

-"¿te calmaste?" – pregunto el – "¿podemos conversar tranquilos?"

Perla suspiro, tomo una bocanada de aire y se preparo sicológicamente para lo que iba a decir, estaba harta de que jugaran con ella

-"¿crees que soy un juguete?"

-"¿Qué dices?" – dijo el mas sorprendido

-"¿Quién te da el derecho de jugar conmigo ah?"

-"y dime ¿Cuándo he jugado contigo?"

-"no soy como esos camioncitos en los que felizmente patinas"

-"¿Qué tiene que ver mis camiones?"

-"que yo no soy un juguete" – dijo ella más amenazante – "jugaste conmigo, y mis sentimientos"

-"espera un momento" – pregunto Blu – "Perla, yo no he jugado con tus sentimientos"

-"¿a no?" – Dijo ella – "mira desgraciado, todos estos días fuiste lindo conmigo, fuiste amable, dormimos, nos acariciamos, nos dijimos cosas lindas… estuviste jugando con mis sentimientos, por qué hiciste que me enamorara de ti, otra vez, ¿y para qué?, para que me destruyeras el corazón, de nuevo"

Blu iba a decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada

-"si Blu, te vi con Luna besándote" – dijo ella mientras se le escapaban las lagrimas – "y yo… creyendo que íbamos a volver, hasta… hasta… hasta nos besamos" – Perla se puso a llorar con más ganas, y a cubrirse el pico con una de sus alas mientras le daba la espalda a Blu – "el beso… fue maravilloso, era como revivir todos esos… hermosos recuerdos, y lo peor fue, que pensé que… había significado algo para ti…"

-"bueno, ¿y qué es lo que quisieras que hiciera?" – dijo Blu molesto

-"¿Qué?" – dijo ella sorprendida

-"eso, ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciera?" – Pregunto molesto – "¿Qué dejara atrás todo por ti?"

-"Blu… escúchame…"

-"no Perla, escúchame tu" – dijo el – "¿Quién te crees como para decidir sobre mi?, crees que por que fui amable contigo, todo iba a ser como antes, y si no es así ¿te enojas?"

-"¿y tu quien te crees como para jugar con mis sentimientos?"

-"oye, oye, oye… escúchame bien, yo no jugué con tus sentimientos" – dijo Blu – "si tu malinterpretaste las cosas es algo muy distinto"

-"entonces… todo esto, todo lo que hiciste, ¿fue porque me tenias lastima?"

-"oye, no creas que…"

-"claro, soy la pobre Perla, la tonta que necesita ayuda"

-"nunca dije eso, ni que las cosas que hice fueron por lastima"

-"no puedo creer lo que me hiciste Blu" – dijo ella – "todo esto ¿para qué?... para dejarme ilusionada y dejarme por otra"

-"¿y qué hay de ti?" – Dijo el muy molesto – "tú me abandonaste, ¡tú me dejaste por otro!, que no se te olvide eso Perla. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si tú no te hubieras casado de nuevo"

-"¿me estas sacando eso en cara?"

-"tú me estás haciendo lo mismo" – respondió – "tú dices que yo te ilusione, que creíste que íbamos a volver… sabes, yo diría que es más feo lo que tú hiciste, o recuerdas lo que sucedió en navidad, tú fuiste a altas horas de la noche y nos acostamos ¿lo recuerdas?"

Perla asintió con la cabeza

-"sabes, mientras lo hacíamos, siempre creí que al otro día, tu dejarías a tu esposo y te vendrías conmigo, pero no, decidiste olvidarme… y hacer como si nada"

-"entonces… si tanto rencor me tenias ¿Por qué no me dejaste a la mercede de esos sujetos?"

-"ah por favor Perla, no empieces con eso… nadie es tan cruel como para eso"

-"entonces… ¿me salvaste por lastima? ¿Para qué tuvieras un buen nombre?" – Dijo ella indignada – "¿para qué pudieras tener tu HONOR?"

-"oye… no vengas a hacerte la víctima" – dijo Blu – "ya fue suficiente con lo de Josh"

-"sabes, yo creí que eras diferente, pero eres igual a él"

-"¿me estas comparando?" – Dijo Blu furioso – "¿me estas comparando con ese infeliz?"

-"Blu yo…"

-"sabes Perla… pudiste decir muchas cosas, pero no decirme que soy igual a él" – dijo el muy indignado – "no soy un golpeador, no apuesto, no soy malvado, no golpeo a personas inocentes… y si tú crees que yo soy igual a personas como él, estas muy equivocada Perla, estas muy equivocada"

Perla se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error, había ofendido de tal manera a Blu que este estaba muy indignado y herido.

-"mejor me voy de este lugar" – dijo Blu

-"Blu, vete a la mierda" – dijo ella en un tono desafiante

-"allá por lo menos es más agradable que estar contigo" – dijo mientras se iba – "joder, ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió la tonta idea de ser tu amigo?"

Blu se fue del habitad, salió de la clínica, a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ese Blu es un idiota, un desconsiderado, un maldito bastardo, lo odio ¡LO ODIO!, maldito sea el día en que me salvo, no, maldito el día en que ese desgraciado volvió, no, maldito el día en que acepte casarme con él y tener hijos, maldigo el día en que nos encadenaron. Debí matarlo cuando lo vi por primera vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la hace tan difícil?, la solución a todo es fácil, nosotros dos juntos para siempre. ¿Por que las cosas deben ser tan complicadas? Yo lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, el me hace sentir bien, me hace feliz. Blu… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas con ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga? ¿Todavía me odias por lo que sucedió?

Ya no tiene caso, como fui tan tonta ¿compare a Blu con Josh? ¿En su cara?, eso fue feo, Blu no me lo perdonara, no que tonta fui, si Blu se va ahora, no podre volver a verlo jamás, debo ir a buscarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla viajaba por los pasillos, buscaba a Blu, corría de un lado tras otro, si pudiera volar lo hubiese encontrado más rápido, pero como estaba tan malherida del otro día, todavía le era imposible volar. A pesar de que Perla fue hasta el último rincón de la clínica, no lo encontró

-"¿se habrá ido?" – pensó ella preocupada

Pero entonces, un sonido interrumpe sus pensamientos, escucha una voz familiar, una que la aterra, que le trae horribles recuerdos y falsos cariños.

-"hola muñeca" – dijo alguien detrás

Perla se dio vuelta, aterrada al ya saber de quién se trataba, ella vio una ave, o al menos eso parecía, estaba completamente vendada, era como una momia, lo único que se podía ver era su pico, sus ojos y sus patas, pero aun así ella lo reconoció, era Josh.

-"J… J… J… Josh" – dijo ella al borde del grito

-"shhh mi amor, ¿me extrañaste?" – dijo él mientras se acercaba

-"¿Qué estas… haciendo aquí?"

-"gracias a tu amiguito, estoy en este lamentable estado" – dijo él como si nada hubiera pasado entre él y Perla – "pero ya se las verá, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, quería decirte la falta que me haces" – el comenzó a abrazarla

-"Josh, no me toques" – dijo ella apartándose inmediatamente

-"pero ¿Qué sucede mi amor?" – dijo Josh volviéndose a acercar – "¿no te gusta mi disfraz de momia?"

-"¡aléjate!" – dijo ella más desesperada, pero Josh la tomo de un ala

-"tu no iras a ningún lado"

Perla, en un intento de huir, le mordió el ala a Josh, este comenzó a gritar y le soltó el ala, eso fue suficiente como para que pudiera escapar, Perla corrió lo más rápido que pudo pidiendo ayuda, una ayuda que nunca vino.

Perla se fue corriendo en un intento de perder a Josh y esconderse en lo que termino en un callejón sin salida. Al ver que no tenia escapatoria, se dispuso a ir de donde había venido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Josh ya estaba en camino.

-"te has puesto demasiado rebelde Perla" – dijo él cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, pero esta vez sonaba muy agresivo – "no olvides que sigo siendo tu esposo"

-"lo que verdaderamente eres es un monstruo"

-"¿a si? Eso no es lo que gritabas en la cama" – dijo él

Josh tomo por el cuello a Perla y la azotaba con fuerza a la pared, esta comenzó a llorar y a pedir ayuda

-"oye, entiende, nadie va a venir a ayudarte" – dijo él mientras la daba vuelta, colocando su pecho frente a la pared – "y nadie va a ver esto"

Josh levanto la cola de Perla y coloco su cintura muy apegada al de ella

-"estos días he estado muy triste" – dijo Josh – "no había podido disfrutar a mi bella esposa" – luego comenzó a inspeccionarla un poco – "aunque déjame decirte que estas bien fea" – Josh apego su cintura al trasero de ella – "aun así estarás rica" – lo último se lo susurro

-"no… por favor" – suplicaba ella mientras tenía la cara empapada de lagrimas, al saber que volvería a sufrir una de las peores torturas que se le pueden hacer a la mujer

-"esto no lo disfrutaras" – dijo mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara acompañado de la primera embestida

-"AAAAAH" – grito de dolor – "¡SUELTAME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!"

-"nadie te escuchara preciosa" – dijo él mientras le tiraba muy fuerte el pelo y mordía con fuerza su cuello, mientras Perla lloraba con más intensidad – "¿Qué carajo fue eso?" – dijo después de escuchar un ruido

-"¡SUELTALA AHORA MISMO!" – grito una voz masculina que venía entrando en el lugar, era Blu

-"¡Blu!" – exclamo Perla

-"la puta madre" – dijo Josh de regañadientes mientras observaba como Blu se acercaba

-"¡MALDITO INFELIZ, SUELTALA AHORA!" – exigió una vez más Blu que se acercaba mas y mas

-"como quieras" – dijo Josh, le dio un fuerte golpe a Perla en la cara y luego la tiro con fuerza al piso – "¿Así está mejor?"

-"maldito bastardo" – dijo Blu acercándose a Perla para protegerla

-"sabes, la otra vez estaba ebrio, de no ser así, serias tu el que hubieran hospitalizado" – dijo Josh

-"tu sí que estas mal" – dijo Blu – "me das lastima"

-"¿a si?, veamos que lastima te doy con esto" – Josh saco un palo de metal que encontró allí

Josh ataco a Blu con el palo, le dio algunos golpes, pero este se defendió y le dio un puñetazo en lacara, Josh reacciono y le dio un codazo y un rodillazo en la cara, los golpes eran bastante fuerte, se notaba que no era un mal peleador, Josh volvió a agarrar el palo y comenzó a golepar a Blu que estaba en el suelo

-"¡te gusta lo que se siente ah?" – Dijo Josh – "veamos que lastima te doy con esto"

Blu se levanto y tacleo a Josh, y se fueron por unas escaleras hacia abajo, cayendo uno encima del otro, mientras se seguían golpeando. Una vez abajo, Josh empujo a Blu por la ventana, lo que hizo que se quebrara, pero Blu lo tomo e hizo que ambos cayeran del segundo piso hacia abajo, por fortuna cayeron en un jardín, donde habían muchas plantas, pero no era el mejor lugar para luchar por que era de noche y la lluvia se coloco intensa. Josh todavía tenía el palo de metal, así que lo utilizo para seguir golpeando a Blu, este se defendió, y comenzaron a golpearse con más fuerza, Pero Blu estaba en desventaja ya que estaba desarmado, a si que cuando Josh lo volvió a atacar, este le tomo el palo y se lo tiro lejos, pero entonces Josh continuo golpeándolo. Blu tomo un macetero de greda que había por allí y se lo arrojo, este se rompió al estrellarse con Josh, este se enojo más.

Después de un rato, ingresaron a la clínica, para su mala suerte, los únicos espectadores eran algunas aves heridas que estaban enjauladas, a si que nadie podía intervenir.

Josh tomo la cabeza de Blu y la coloco al lado de una puerta, comenzó a cerrarla bruscamente sobre la cabeza para que pudiera dejarlo inconsciente, pero Blu reacciono y se escapo de allí.

Luego entraron a una sala donde se estaban rehabilitando varias aves, todas estaban enjauladas, era por primera vez que Blu era ahora quien le estaba dando una paliza, golpes por todos lados. Pero entonces, Josh reconoció el lugar, fue a buscar a sus amigos, la cacatúa negra y el guacamayo militar de cresta roja.

-"allí esta chicos, el infeliz azul" – dijo Josh con una cara malévola

Los amigos de Josh se armaron, uno tomo un fierro y el otro saco una cadena

-"diablos" – murmuro Blu al ver que estaba acorralado

No tuvo otra alternativa que huir, alguna loca idea se le ocurriría en el camino. Los amigos de Josh lo persiguieron por toda la clínica, hasta que este quedo acorralado por los tres

-"vaya, vaya, vaya, no te ves tan valiente ahora" – dijo la cacatúa

-"no eres más que un débil" – dijo el guacamayo verde

-"chicos, acabemos con esto ahora" – dijo Josh – "vamos a cavar tu tumba"

De pronto, la pila de jaulas vacías se vino abajo, justo encima de Josh y sus amigos, encerrándolos bajo los barrotes de hierro, era más que notorio de que alguien había hecho eso a propósito, miro para ver de quien se trataba, era Luna

-"vaya, deberíamos llamar al faraón, parece que ha extraviado sus momias" – dijo ella con tono bromista

-"Luna gracias al cielo que estas aquí" – dijo Blu abrazando a su amiga – "ven, tenemos que irnos rápido"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"dudo que las jaulas los detengan por mucho tiempo" – dijo Blu y señalo que Josh trataba de escapar – "vamos ¡rápido!"

Blu y Luna se fueron corriendo por los pasillos, mientras, Josh y sus amigos escapaban de la pila de jaulas y se preparaban para la brutal persecución

-"¿Cuál es el plan?" – pregunto Luna

-"emmm no tengo plan" – respondió Blu mientras estaba muy agitado

-"genial" – dijo Luna – "ahora tenemos a dos de los peores de Rio y a mi ex novio que quieren matarnos y tú no tienes un plan"

-"¿Josh era tu ex novio?" – Pregunto Blu sorprendido – "¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?"

-"nunca preguntaste" – respondió ella mientras tomaba el ala de Blu y se colocaba a huir en otra dirección

-"¿Qué haces? Allá están ellos" – dijo Blu

-"así es" – dijo ella – "¡OIGAN AQUÍ ESTAMOS, GRUPO DE IDIOTAS!" – grito ella

-"allá están" – dijo Josh

-"Bien Blu, ahora, yo voy por la derecha, y tu por la izquierda" – ordeno Luna – "ve, ¡ahora!"

Blu y Luna se separaron, Josh dividió su grupo, hizo que sus dos amigos fueran tras de Luna mientras que el iría detrás de Blu

Blu se encerró en una habitación vacía, lo único que había era una camilla y un mesón con un florero, se escondió allí, para esperar el momento más oportuno.

De pronto, escucho un ruido, la puerta se abría, y alguien entraba

-"se que estas aquí, bastardo" – dijo Josh – "¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Me tienes miedo?"

-"¿me tienes miedo tu?" – respondió Blu

-"vaya, a si que ahora respondes, ¡muéstrate!"

-"¿por qué me atacas con tus amigos? ¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo solo?"

-"si crees que esa estrategia te servirá, estas muy equivocado"

-"entonces lucha como macho" – dijo Blu – "sin la ayuda de ellos"

-"error" – dijo Josh – "además, ahora estoy solo"

-"es mentira, uno de tus amigos está en la entrada, y el otro debe de estar persiguiendo a mi amiga"

-"vaya, que cuidadoso" – dijo Josh – "pero no importa, tarde o temprano te encontrare"

Blu siguió en su escondite, hasta que…

-"te encontré"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"vamos, no seas cobarde" – dijo la cacatúa negra – "siempre he querido jugar con una albina como tú, somos blanco y negro, tal para cual"

-"en tus sueños horrendo" – dijo Luna

Y de pronto, la cacatúa tomo por el cuello a Luna y le paso la lengua por la cara

-"eres deliciosa"

Luna le escupió la cara

-"maldita perra" – la cacatúa se dispuso a darle una paliza a Luna pero algo lo detuvo

-"disculpe señorita ¿este sujeto la está molestando?" – dijo un joven y apuesto guacamayo amarillo, quien posteriormente le dio un golpe a la cacatúa

-"infeliz ¿quién te crees que eres?"

-"alguien con amigos" – respondió el guacamayo

Y de pronto, varias aves salieron de la nada, entre ellas guacamayos, tucanes, cacatúas, flamencos. Todos le dieron una paliza a ese tipo.

-"gracias chicos" – dijo Luna

-"es un placer ayudar a una dama" – dijo el guacamayo amarillo haciendo una reverencia, lo que hizo que Luna se ruborizada – "uy por cierto, tengo un amigo que me necesita"

-"¿podemos ayudar?"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

A Blu le estaban dando una severa paliza, entre Josh y el guacamayo verde, mientras el guacamayo lo agarraba, Josh lo golpeaba con un palo

-"jajajaja, eres patético" – dijo Josh

-"tú eres más patético, maldito cobarde"

Josh se enfureció con el insulto y se dispuso a golpearlo mas fuerte, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, Blu se agacho y Josh golpeo a su amigo en vez de a Blu. Este aprovecho de escapar y quitarle el fierro a Josh, comenzó a golpearlo y a defenderse, este también dio buena pelea.

En un momento, Blu lo empujo contra la pequeña mesa, y el florero cayó encima del, rompiéndolo en pedazos, pero para su mala suerte, Josh utilizo un trozo como arma punzante y comenzó a atacarlo.

Blu comenzó a defenderse, y trato de arrebatarle el arma a Josh, pero lamentablemente él le hizo unos cortes, Blu aprovecho el momento y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, y este quedo inconsciente. Pero no paso ni un segundo y Blu recibió un fierrazo en la cara, era del amigo de Josh. Este agarro el arma punzante de Josh y se dispuso a degollarlo.

-"se que no me corresponde, pero la verdad es que te odio"

Justo antes de que hiciera algo, una piedra cayó en la cara, era Luna y sus nuevos amigos

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"¿estás bien?" – pregunto Luna

-"si, lo estoy" – dijo Blu – "¿y tú?"

-"de maravilla"

Ambos se colocaron a ver como encerraban a Josh y a sus amigos en pequeñas jaulas

-"por fin se acabo" – dijo Luna molesta al ver a Josh – "eres un bastardo y un cobarde, y ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama"

-"¡un momento!" – Blu se exalto al recordar algo

Este salió hecho una bala de allí

-"¿y a tu amigo que le pasa?" – pregunto el guacamayo amarillo a Luna quien también estaba algo confundida

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blu entro en el habitad, había ido a donde vio a Perla por última vez pero ya no estaba allí, no se le ocurrió otro lugar que el nido, y una vez que estaba allí, la encontró, estaba llorando

-"¿Perla?" – pregunto Blu

Blu se acerco, la toco con una de sus alas, ella lloraba, pero su llanto no se escuchaba

-"Perlita" – dijo mientras se acercaba lo suficiente como para abrazarla

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Perla no lo regaño, ni lo reto, ni lo miro feo, si no que todo lo contrario, se dejo abrazar, y tomo las alas de Blu

-"¿querías oír una comparación?" – dijo Perla con la voz quebrada

Blu levanto una ceja curiosa

-"si Blu, te compare con Josh, pero lo que no te dije, es que tú no eres igual a él" – dijo ella – "a veces puedes ser un completo idiota, pero tú nunca me harías daño, lo que sucedió entre nosotros en navidad fue… maravilloso, no hacía el amor así desde…" – Perla suspiro – "eres distinto, no te preocupaste de tus necesidades, si no de las mías, me acariciaste, me besaste, me sentí amada… pero con Josh…"

Perla se coloco a llorar mas amargamente, Blu se acerco para consolarla

-"Blu… Josh me violaba" – Perla se desahogo – "me golpeaba, me obligaba a hacer cosas horribles… por favor" – ella se apego mas a Blu – "no me dejes… no me dejes ahora que te necesito tanto, sé que me detestas, que quieres irte con otra, se que ahora deberías estar riéndote por que todo esto lo que me ha pasado me lo merezco, pero te necesito… conmigo… por favor…"

Perla no le vio el rostro a Blu, simplemente lloro amargamente mientras se apoyaba en el, era como un pequeño consuelo. Pero de pronto, Blu tomo la cabeza de Perla, quería mirarla directamente a los ojos, Perla se lo negó, ella no quería que la viera en ese estado, pero Blu insistió, y con mucha fuerza, coloco su cabeza junto a la de Perla, pero esta se sorprendió al ver que Blu también tenía la cara empapada de lagrimas.

-"no creas… que me rio con todo esto" – dijo Blu mientras le tomaba la cara con fuerza, aunque si bien eran movimientos bruscos, a la vez también eran cariñosos – "Perla… me duele tanto verte así" – Blu acerco su mejilla al de ella, y sus lagrimas comenzaron a mezclarse – "no me es fácil, saber que lo que más amo en este mundo esté sufriendo tanto"

-"¿Blu?... ¿estás diciendo que me…?" – Perla fue interrumpida por un corto beso

-"si Perla, te amo" – dijo Blu después de terminado el beso – "te amo con todo mi corazón, y con toda mi alma, desde que he llegado a Rio, no he parado de pensar en ti, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida… y yo no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, no puedo dejar de amarte, después de todo… estamos encadenados" – lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa

-"Blu… yo… yo…" – Perla lloraba con más intensidad ahora – "yo te amo muchísimo, desde que llegaste a Río yo… no he dejado en pensar en ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y yo he sido tan tonta"

-"shhh no digas eso Perlita" – dijo Blu mientras le cerraba el pico a Perla – "yo… me quiero ofrecer, para curar tus heridas" – Blu se acerco a los pechos de Perla y le beso donde puntualmente esta el corazón – "quiero que ese corazoncito tuyo sane, y vuelva a sentir la felicidad"

-"solo con una condición" – dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en el pecho donde supuestamente estaría el corazón – "si tú me dejas hacer lo mismo con tu corazón de oro… Blu…"

No dijeron una palabra más, comenzaron a besarse intensamente y con más fuerza, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con más fuerza, la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaron a elevarse, sus hormonas se disparataron, a pesar de todas las experiencias traumáticas de ella, Perla quería sentir el amor de Blu una vez más, sabía que ese amor la iba a sanar y que volvería a sentir felicidad en un baile de lujuria que demostraría el amor de cada uno. Blu se coloco encima de Perla y esta se acomodo para sentir el amor, la pasión y el placer una vez más, hasta que.

-"¡Blu estas sangrando!" – exclamo Perla preocupada al ver una gran mancha de sangre

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Perla y Luna estaban en la sala de espera, mientras se preparaban para hacer el amor, Perla noto que Blu estaba sangrando, era una herida que le causo Josh con el florero, Blu estaba tan preocupado de Perla, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, a si que tanto Perla se dio cuenta, lo llevo de urgencias con Tulio, en el camino, se encontraron con Luna quien también estaba muy preocupada por Blu.

Perla no sabía si decir o no decir nada, lo único que hacía era juguetear con sus alas, mientras tarareaba impaciente a la llegada de Blu, estaba segura de que tan pronto Blu saliera, habría problemas con Luna. En ese caso era ella quien debía intervenir. Pero por otro lado, Luna no actuaria de buena manera, o al menos eso creía ella.

Pero de todos modos, debía armarse de valor para hacerlo.

-"Luna… ¿puedo hablar una cosa contigo?" – pregunto Perla muy tímida

-"emm, si lo que quieras" – dijo ella de una manera muy agradable

-"mira, yo se que puede ser mucho pedir" – dijo ella mientras balbuceaba – "pero tú eres joven, hermosa y muy inteligente, de seguro no tendrás problemas en…"

-"vaya, ¿crees que soy hermosa?" – dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba – "gracias"

-"por favor Luna, yo no soy competencia para ti" – dijo ella – "yo ya estoy vieja, tengo hijos, no le gustare a ningún otro macho jamás"

Luna se quedo mirando con cara curiosa

-"mira, te quiero pedir… que me dejes a Blu" – dijo Perla – "por favor, yo en estos momentos estoy tan mal, y lo necesito tanto… sé que es un gran favor pero te estoy suplicando"

Luna lo pensó por unos momentos

-"mira Perla, lo que me estas pidiendo es muy grande" – dijo ella – "quieres que te dé al mejor novio que he tenido, y ¿gratis?"

-"¿Qué quieres por el?"

-"oye, no estamos hablando de un objeto" – dijo Luna – "pero… por un lado, si hago eso, ustedes volverían a ser una bonita familia, pero si yo me quedo con Blu, lo más seguro es que tú te quedes sola y con cuatro hijos"

Luna se quedo callada durante varios minutos

-"¿y bien?" – pregunto Perla quien estaba muy nerviosa

-"¿Qué eres capaz por él?"

-"daría mi vida" – dijo ella segura

-"¿harías cualquier cosa?"

-"si, cualquier cosa"

-"mira Perla, te dejare quedarte con Blu" – dijo Luna, y de inmediato Perla comenzó a celebrar – "pero… tu quedaras en deuda conmigo, y me debes un gran, gran favor"

-"si, si el que quieras, y lo que sea" – dijo ella – "qué bueno es contar con una amiga asi"

-"bueno, si eso ahora nos convierte en amigas" – dijo ella con una sonrisa – "y no lo olvides, me debes un gran favor"

-"de acuerdo" – dijo ella muy animada mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-"ya está bien, pero no exageres" – dijo Luna apartándose de Perla

-"ups, lo siento" – dijo Perla – "me deje llevar, pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo le diremos a Blu?"

-"yo me encargo"

Justo en ese instante, se escucho un ruido, era la puerta y era Tulio saliendo con Blu en uno de sus brazos, se veía mejor que nunca. Tulio lo dejo junto con Luna y Perla y luego se marcho, entonces, Luna se acerco y le dio una fuerte bofetada a Blu en la cara.

-"¡Eres un maldito infeliz!" – Grito ella – "no quiero volver a verte jamás"

Luna sin decir nada mas, se fue de allí

-"¿y a esta que le paso?" – pregunto Blu mientras se acariciaba la cara donde había recibido el golpe

-"oye, ¿qué te dijo el doctor?" – dijo Perla mientras se acercaba

-"pues, que estaría bien, solo debía reposar" – dijo mientras le mostraba la herida – "me pusieron algunos puntos

-"mmm si" – dijo ella mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y le acariciaba la cara a Blu

Blu la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada nerviosa

-"es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir" – dijo ella – "¿te molesta si duermo contigo? De seguro en esta noche hará mucho frio"

-"jaja, ¿tú crees?" – pregunto Blu juguetón

-"si"

-"bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?"

Blu coloco el ala en posición entre abierta, y Perla coloco la suya muy apegada al de él, mientras que entrelazaban sus colas, lentamente fueron a caminar hacia su nido en el habitad artificial

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Ambos descansaban, estaban muy agitados y respiraban pesadamente, Perla descansaba sobre el hombro de Blu, mientras que este la abrazaba, la acariciaba y la besaba. Hace tan solo unos momentos, habían logrado unir su vínculo, habían comenzado a reconciliarse, estaban volviendo a ser una pareja inseparable, con un amor inquebrantable.

-"mi amor… ¿Qué hora es?" – pregunto Perla

-"¿desde cuando te importa la hora?" – pregunto Blu curioso al ver que su compañera estaba interesada en la hora algo que él consideraba raro

-"pues, hoy es un día especial" – dijo ella

-"¿a si?" - Pregunto Blu – "¿Qué día es?"

-"primero dime la hora"

-"son las 23:50"

-"ji ji, hoy es día de los enamorados" – dijo ella sonrojándose

-"vaya, lo había olvidado" – dijo Blu – "feliz día mi amor"

-"feliz día de los enamorados Blu"

-"lamento no tenerte un regalo"

-"ya me lo diste" – dijo ella mientras lo besaba – "tu"

Blu y Perla compartieron otro apasionado beso, luego se quedaron dormidos, esta vez durmieron muy apegados, y muy concentrados el uno al otro, ellos se amaban profundamente, y eso lo estaban demostrando con sus muestras de cariño, lujuria y pasión. Pero algo interrumpió su romántico sueño

-"¡LOS NIÑOS!" – Ambos se levantaron de golpe – "¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

-"¿se creyeron eso de que iríamos donde a los abuelos?" – pregunto Leo

-"así es" – dijo Mady

-"que idiotas, ni siquiera tenemos abuelos" – dijo Mark – "ahora, ¡A LA FIESTA MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!"

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

**...**

_Tú tienes esa sensación, que molesta al crecer_

_Tú, sientes que al caminar, puedes sentir el dolor_

_Aunque ya, se trasforme en pétalos de rosa al avanzar_

_Este es el resultado de que mi corazón que asustado va_

_Y se puede romper… (Y se puede romper)_

_Prefiero que me abraces muy fuerte_

_Quizás sientas mi amor_

_Quisiera tener tu amabilidad_

_Quizás algún día, la fuerza supere a la soledad_

_Un inquebrantable amor, debo tenerlo muy oculto en mi corazón_

_Y si es amor de verdad, yo lo sabré y un día puede que te lo vaya a mostrar_

_Solo en ti tengo la fuerza en mí_

_Y no importa lo que pase ya_

_Hay que confiar en este destino_

_..._

_Que es esta sensación en mi corazón_

_Si, sigue doliendo aun, es por la ilusión_

_De pensar, de que lo nuestro puede a volver a ser como aquel rosal_

_La verdad, temo que el sentimiento se vuelva en odio y_

_Llene mi corazón (llene mi corazón)_

_Por eso quiero que estés junto a mí_

_Quiero ser el centro de tu atención_

_Que siempre muestres tu amabilidad_

_Y que, tenga el valor, al grado de hacerme sonrojar_

_Un inquebrantable amor, Lo siento en cada latido del corazón_

_Y yo sé que es de verdad, Es porque en ti espero con quien compartirlo ya_

_No importa lo que pueda pasar_

_Puede el cielo quererlo apartar_

_Te juro que_

_Creeré en este amor_

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

Blu y Perla estaban ingresando al club de Samba de Nico y Pedro, ya no tenían las vendas, no tenían heridas, ni físicas ni emocionales, solo había amor, el tiempo había sanado sus dolores.

La música comenzó a sonar, al ritmo del amor, todos despejaron la pista de baile, todos admirados del amor de estos dos guacamayos azules, y como se demostraban su amor en la plataforma.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y sigilosos, sin embargo elegantes y hermosos, Blu guiaba a Perla de pasos que eran bastante rápidos, en un momento comenzaron a acercar lo suficiente sus picos, al grado de que apoyaban sus mejillas en las del otro, mientras que sus patas seguían con el estupendo baile, luego comenzaron a hacer pasos de tango, con Blu estirando a Perla, al borde del suelo, mientras pasaba su pico por sus pechos y su cuello, luego la levanto y le dio vueltas, mientras ella disfrutaba que su macho fuera tan buen bailarín. Después de todo, y de un baile apasionado, Blu levanto una vez más a Perla por los aires, para terminar con su canto celestial, solo que esta vez, el la acompaño en el cielo, ambos cayeron juntos en una elegancia trascendental, sus cuerpos quedaron muy unidos, Blu la abrazo por encima de la cintura, mientras que ella lo tomo por los hombros, acercaron mas sus picos, y lentamente se dieron un apasionado beso acompañado del aplauso de todo el público, entre ellos sus cuatro hijos. Después, todo el mundo se unió al baile, en la mágica ciudad de Rio.

-"te amo Perla"

-"te amo Blu"

Mas rato…

Ya no había nadie en la pista de baile, el club estaba vacío, solo Blu y Perla seguían allí, bailando lentamente, Blu guiaba a Perla, esta tenía sus patas encimas de las de el, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el, daban vueltas como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"Blu, en serio, amigo, es tarde debemos cerrar" – dijo Nico – "no es por ser aguafiestas pero ya va a amanecer"

Blu hizo una mueca

-"no quiero dejar de hacer esto contigo" – dijo Blu mirando a Perla

-"yo tampoco" – dijo Perla

A pesar de los retos e intentos de Nico y Pedro por sacar a esta pareja del club, se demoraron un buen rato en salir, pero una vez afuera

-"bien, ¿tomamos el camino largo?" – pregunto Blu señalando su ala, para que Perla se lo tomara

-"de acuerdo, meu amor"

Perla le tomo el ala a Blu, y se fueron caminando de la playa hasta la jungla, con las colas entrelazadas, y de las alas tomadas.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**yo se que hoy no es el día de los enamorados, pero es mi historia y la publico cuando quiero, me fue mucho trabajo hacerla, es aquí el resultado después de meses de trabajo.**_

_**No olviden seguirme en la pagina de **_

_**no olviden el review y sigan felices con sus amores, si no lo han encontrado, sigan buscando**_

_**la canción es mi invencion y por lo tanto es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

_**FECHA: Sábado 01 de Junio del 2013**_


End file.
